


Drifting

by fallingsnow6136



Category: Digimon Universe: Appli Monsters
Genre: Childhood Friends, Friendship/Love, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 01:43:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18458879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingsnow6136/pseuds/fallingsnow6136
Summary: Losing your best friend isn't easy even when you're determined to bring them back. But having someone share the burden with you makes everything easier to bear. Will Haru and Rei be able to bring Yuujin back to them or will everything they ever worked for remaining drifting throughout time and space? Read to find out.





	Drifting

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I’m going to take a risk and post this first chapter up under an ‘M’ rating on the site but just in case, I will also be posting it on AO3 and Wattpad, putting the links on my profile. I have been writing this for Camp Nano and have been working hard. Also, I would like to thank coolgamer for being downright awesome and betareading this story for me. Thank you so much.

**Chapter 01: Not Alone**

 

Saving the world was something they had all done together but it had not come without sacrifice. From a distance, it looked like Haru was fine with it because he had his usual positive smile and upbeat attitude as if he knew that there was no other way but for it to end this, but Rei knew better. Watching Haru closely, he could see the sadness that the boy so desperately tried to hide from the others. Haru was smiling but it didn’t reach his eyes. He was trying to sound normal and positive as he always did, but his voice was more high-pitched than it normally was. As they exited the bookshop, Rei stopped and looked back. He paused as if pondering over something.

 

“Oniichan, what’s wrong?” Hajime asked, looking at his brother, seeing him lost in thought and continuously glancing back at the bookshop they had just walked out of. His fist was clenched at the side, forehead wrinkled in concentration.

 

“Rei,” Hackmon said in CHIP form when Rei hadn’t answered his brother’s question. Rei blinked, looking at Hackmon before glancing at Hajime.

 

“Haru’s not okay,” Rei finally said in a flat voice, albeit his eyes flickered as he looked back towards the bookshop. “He just doesn’t want to worry anyone.” Was it really his business though if Haru hadn’t said anything? Maybe he wanted to keep his pain to himself? He should probably just go home and not worry about it. But something stopped him from keeping on walking. Saving Hajime was my business – my problem, Haru didn’t have to help me. He didn’t have to remain, my friend, after we saved Hajime but…I don’t know. I just feel like I can’t leave him alone right now.

 

There was a silence and neither Hackmon nor Hajime spoke, but Rei could feel both watching him. Hajime took his brother’s hand in his, looking at him seriously.

 

“Are you worried, Oniichan?” Hajime finally asked. Rei didn’t know what to answer because the truth was, he had no answer to that question. The only thing he knew was that he did not want to leave Haru alone right now. It was the only thing he was sure about. He may not be good at comforting or anything like that, but he knew Haru was going to try to bring Yuujin back. That was something he could help with. Pondering over his thoughts for a second more, he went back inside, Hajime quickly following him, letting out an odd noise probably because Rei hadn’t answered the question.

 

Haru looked up from the book he was concentrating on. “Rei-kun? You didn’t go home yet? It’s pretty late and I already told Mom I was spending the night at Ai-chan’s place.” His voice sounded a little curious, probably because he hadn’t expected him to come back.

 

“Come over to my place,” The words slipped out of his mouth before he could really ponder over them and he frowned at how much of a demand that sounded. He shouldn’t be demanding like that – Haru was going through enough without him being pushy. Mainly because he had never really acted this way before. Not to mention, the boy looked a little taken aback by his words, staring at him as if he were seeing him for the first time.

 

“Rei-kun,” Haru began but Rei cut him off before he could say anything else.

 

“Haru,” Rei shifted a little, not sure where to begin. “I know you want to bring Yuujin back, but you can’t do it alone. You may not show it to the others but please,” He huffed a little, looking slightly offended that Haru would think everyone would fall for his trying to be ‘perfectly fine’ act. “Give me more credit than that.”

 

Haru blinked, eyes beginning to water and he gave a weaker, yet much more genuine smile that he had given the others before. This one felt real, due to the fact it reached his eyes and faltered almost immediately as it came. “R-Rei-kun…I should have known you’d see through me…you’re too smart for your own good sometimes.” Tears cascaded down his cheeks now and he buried his face in his hands. “I know it was the only way but…Yuujin was my best friend. I really want to bring him back but that’s my choice, it’s my burden. I don’t want to involve everyone in this.”

 

“Saving Hajime was my burden, my choice,” Rei said, expression softening only slightly as he stepped towards Haru, now that the other was finally being honest. “You didn’t have to get involved, Haru. But you chose to. I want to help you. If you don’t want to involve the others, don’t. I’m not going anywhere though.” His expression hardened again as he looked to his friend.

 

“Rei-kun,” Haru murmured, eyes widening a little despite the tear tracks on his cheeks as Hajime moved forward, hugging Haru around the waist before he could open his mouth to even begin to protest the statement.

 

“Oniichan is right,” Hajime said, smiling at him. “He wants to help you and I’ll do my best to help too! Yuujin-san is the reason we’re all here after all right?”

 

Haru hugged Hajime back, holding him for a few moments and looked at Rei, managing a smile. “You’re not going to take no for an answer, are you?”

 

Rei shook his head, glad Haru had agreed because he didn’t want the other to push him away right now. Back then, when Haru had agreed to choose to save the world over saving Yuujin, it hadn’t shocked him too much. Haru was a healer. He would heal others even if it meant losing something precious of his own. He had managed to even make Leviathan waver after all but there was no reason, he needed to deal with the aftermath completely alone. He held out a hand towards Haru. “Come over to my place.”

 

Haru took his hand, hugging Hajime with one arm still and nodded. “Okay, let’s go.”

 


End file.
